2015.09.23 - Things You Can Run From, Things You Cant
It is early morning and Scott is taking the time to bond with and train Liam. This morning it's all about movement. Letting the anger and frustration out in movement. And learning that he can really *move* as a werewolf. The two of them are moving through the underbrush and among the trees, faster than humans, graceful and lethal like the predators they are. Finally, after leaping over a fallen log, he catches a branch and flips into a clearing. He's wearing gym shorts, shoes and little else, body glittering with sweat and breathing a little heavily. They've been at this for a long time now. He turns back, waiting for his Beta to catch up. The first time they'd done this Liam had lagged way behind for the first part then stubbed his toe and ripped his gym shorts and went all rage puppy and ended up over taking Scott and being fully wolfed out. Now though he's learned control, well kind of. He's still not really able to change at will unless he's protecting someone he loves like Grey, Ethan, or Stiles. He can however control his strength and such when he's not wolfed out a lot better, it doesn't hurt that he's the only one that doesn't have some sort of vehicle to travel in so if he wants to get anywhere he has to run. So he's gotten quite fast and agile. He wearing his usual attire, which is a black muscle shirt, and gym shorts. He's actually not all that far behind Scott only about 30 seconds and the reason is obvious when he throws Scott an apple a power bar and a bottle of water, the water and the Powerbar are from a cute little fanny pack. And the apple is freshly picked... Its beacon hills a tree randomly having fresh fruit in September really isn't that odd. Scott McCall laughs as he catches the various items and says, "Thanks." And then, cracking open the lid of the bottle of water and taking a sip, he asks, "But do you see what I mean about taking the anger and stress and stuff and letting it come out in movement, rather than just wolfing out?" He seems fairly happy and relaxed. A good run with his beta will do that for him, satisfying both human and animal instincts. "That's something you can do anytime. And it also means that you're moving away from whatever triggered the stress, which is safer for other people and safer for you too." Liam Dunbar nods, and points to the only other item in his fanny pack which was his phone with head phones, "Music helps. Between music pain and running, I'm getting the hang of not wolfing out... Well other than the full moon. I'm still working on that. I mean I don't like try to kill people. But I think Stiles is tired of getting his dad getting calls about me running in the woods on full moons..." He leaves out the naked part... well actually he's usually in his boxers... but still. He nods, "I'm working on it. How about you, I mean with all the stuff that's happened lately. Are you okay?" He already has his water bottle open half drain and his power bar is a memory. Scott McCall bites into the apple. Slightly tart and very firm, just the way he likes them. And at that thought, he thinks, 'Shut up, Stiles', smiling at what he'd imagine his best friend would say to that observation. Scott nods and says, "Good. The more control you have, the better life is going to be. BUT, that having been said, trying to lock down your wolf isn't always going to work. And it shouldn't. That's a part of you now. It needs to get out. So just because you learn to control yourself on the full moon doesn't mean that you need to be completely controlled on it. Go out, run around, have fun." He gives Liam a sideways glance and adds, dryly, "With your pants on." At the question, the alpha shrugs and says, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. That's my job. I'm the one who is supposed to have his stuff together so the rest of you can count on him, remember?" His tone is light, but there is a weight in those dark brown eyes that suggests he's couching truth in humor. For Scott, not being okay is something shameful. Dropping the ball, as their alpha and friend. Liam Dunbar blushes a bit, "But it was hot out... And um... That was before I had Ethan. " He blushes a bit and his heart beats faster for a few seconds before he takes a breath and gets his emotions back under control. "I've been staying with him on full moons since we got together. He helps keeps me calm and he can definitely get me under control if I do loose it." He smiles some, "Oh yeah Uh not related... but I'm a little worried about Grey. I've been watching him lately he's been acting odd, like there are two of him. One is my sweet and shy brother. The other one.... I Kinda like My wolf. I told Stiles about it. I've been trying to keep my eye on him. But... I don't think I can do it on my own." He looks down a little nervous Scott had been busy with school and every thing else lately. Liam had given him space, but that meant they'd drifted apart. Liam was actually blushing at asking Scott for help. Not that he thought Scott would say no. Just... And there he goes he's rambling in his own head. He shakes it to clear it and just gives that sheepish look of his. Scott McCall gives Liam a careful, almost sad look at his mention of Ethan and then his expression becomes more concerned when the young beta talks about his brother. "Does he smell any different? Do you think he's dangerous?" And then, seeing that nervous look and feeling guilty about it, the alpha puts his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Dude, it's cool. You know we've got your back. It's probably just high school stress. And if it isn't, we've got Stiles and Deaton and maybe even those crazy wolves up north to help us figure out what the deal is and get him help. We're not going to let Grey get hurt, Liam." 'And', Scott thinks a little grimly, 'If there is a problem, we can't let Grey hurt anybody else'. After a moment, Scott asks, "Going back to Ethan, did he tell you I talked to him a couple of days ago?" Liam Dunbar nods a little nervously, "I just don't really know what he is. And I don't want him to get hurt. Or hurt anyone. " He then looks all nervous, "Not really school's been busy. And honestly I've been kind of stalking Grey most nights. He mentioned having a talk with you, and that you were gonna have a talk with me. And that I might not like it?" He looks all nervous like a kid being sent to the principal's office. Sitting down with his back against a tree, Scott pats the ground and says, "Sit. And yeah, I'm going to need you to try to stay cool and hear me out. Because you aren't going to want to hear this. But I swear, I need to say it and you need to hear it, okay?" His voice is smooth and steady, almost soothing. He's doing his best to radiate that whole 'alpha authority' thing in a positive, nurturing way. The puppy looks nervous but does as he's told and sits down. When Scott turns on the alpha authority, well Liam is putty to it. He's pretty easy for Scott to influence, that natural instinct to follow his alpha is very strong, combined with the fact that he knows Scott would do anything for a friend. Liam does balls his hands though, just in case he does need pain to keep him under control. Its been a while since he's had to use that blunt instrument to keep himself from changing, but it is still the most tried and true method. Scott McCall grins, "First, we'll figure out Grey. Don't worry about that. Second, nothing I'm about to say is me telling you what you can or can't do, okay? I'm not your dad. I'm your alpha and your friend and I want you to be happy and safe. Beyond that, nothing matters to me." He clears his throat, "Which is why I have some questions about the whole Ethan thing. What he's told you about his past. What you really know about who he is. Where you see things going. That kind of thing. Because I need to know you both have your eyes open and that he's not hiding a part of himself that isn't ... good." He holds up a hand, "And yes, I know Ethan is trying. Hard. I'm so damned proud of him sometimes for going back to being a beta and a teenager without freaking out. And I want his brother in the pack too. I feel responsible for both of them. BUT, there are still things you need to know." There was a moment of tenseness, because well Scott was evoking alpha powers and with Ethan. And well Ethan was a large part of what Liam was using to keep himself calm. He takes a breath, "Well. I mean I don't like talking about it. He's told me a lot and I've talked a little with Stiles about it. I know he was part of the whole Alpha pack. And I know he tried to kill you all, and he really thought he had killed Boyd. He was pissed off when he found out Boyd was still alive and no one told him. I know he did bad things. And he's um, hinted, about how he and his brother became alphas. But I also know that he was the nicest of the alphas. He helped you guys and kept trying to warn you and get you to run. The bad stuff I learned from Ethan. The good stuff from Stiles." He then looks up, "He doesn't keep secrets from me. We might spend a lot of time um..." He coughs in embarrassment. "But we also talk a lot, and study." Scott McCall nods and says, dryly, trying not to smile, "Yeah. 'Study'." And then, he sighed and took another bite of the apple. "Ethan and Aiden slaughtered their own pack, Liam. Every. Last. One. Of. Them. To get to be a part of the Alpha pack, they murdered their friends. Their family. And I get that they were abused. I get that they were treated like omegas by the people who should have had their backs. But that's a lot of blood for power." He clears his throat and says, "I believe Ethan is turning it around. Otherwise he wouldn't be a part of my pack. But I'm also keeping my eye on him. To help him. And to protect everybody else from him." He leans forward and looks Liam in the eyes, his dark brown ones to Liam's clear blue. "You are both my betas and my friends and I care about both of you. But I made you a werewolf. You're a part of me. And I'm a part of you. You understand? You being safe and happy is important to me. Mom. You. Stiles. You're all in that same place for me. Maybe even Derek, but he'd punch me if I told him that." He grins at that last thought and then shrugs. "You understand what I'm saying?" Liam Dunbar probably knows more details about the attacks than Scott does, or ever will. He doesn't say that though he just whispers, "Ethan didn't do it for power. Ethan did it for the abuse to stop." He then looks into his alphas eyes and he's surprised that he's not staring into red eyes at the moment. His own are still the golden of a pure wolf puppy. "I'm Family. He isn't. He might never earn that. I don't know if he'll ever forgive himself for all he's done." He looks down then looks up, "I Love him. Or think I do. Hell I love him so much that well, before him I had never even looked at a guy before. I mean my best friend is gay, but I never thought I could be into guys.." He shakes his head and then he looks back up into Scott's eyes and give Scott his cutest most insecure puppy face, "You're not upset I've fallen for him are you?" Scott McCall is keeping the alpha eyes under control because he doesn't want to scare Liam by looking authoritarian or angry. It's hard to look calm with red glowing eyes. He reaches out rest his hand on Liam's shoulder and pulls the younger boy in for a hug, if he doesn't resist. "Dude, I'm not mad. Everybody deserves to be in love. I thought you were into girls, but that's your business. But I'm not going to save you if Mason punches you for not giving him a shot at you." His tone is deeply amused at that. "And you are family. When Ethan earns it, he'll be a part of that too. If he earns it." He grins suddenly and says, "And if breaks your heart, I'm going to break his knees. They'll heal. Eventually." Liam Dunbar grins a bit and blushes, "Um Stiles was the first one I told, back before I was sure. And he already threatened Ethan with that." He grins a bit more though he was blushing a bit. After all the pack was family and the alpha was well the most dominant one there was always something, not quite romantic, about it, but close. Most betas would do anything for their alphas, anything at all. Combine that with how protective and well caring Scott was being, and the fact that he was being hugged right as he was being told its okay to be gay. Well if confuses Liam for a few seconds and makes his head beat in a different way and the blush to be there for a different reason to. He quickly plays it off of course , "I already told Mason. About the gay thing I mean. He did punch me for getting a boyfriend before him." Scott McCall nods. "I'd be more afraid of Stiles, if I were Ethan. He's skinny, but sneaky." His tone was fond and amused. He gave Liam another squeeze and then letting him go, misinterpreting that shifting and blushing. Probably willfully misinterpreting. He laughs at the thought of Mason punching Liam and nods. "You kinda deserved it." And then he stands and offers Liam a hand up. "C'mon, dude. We've got another ten miles before school." He's said his piece and let Liam know what the boy needs to know. At this point, it's a matter of supporting the beta and being there for him for what comes next, whatever it may be.